Two-Income Family
Two-Income Family is the second episode of the first season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on September 29, 1989. It was directed by James O'Keefe and written by Robert Blair. Plot Harriette loses her job as elevator operator at the Chicago Chronicle when she requests a raise. The lack of a second income into the Winslow household puts additional strain on the budget prompting Harriette to apply for an opening as head of security. Initially, she's turned down but her speech about what skills she has makes quite the impression. Synopsis Financial matters wreck havoc with family matters when, because of automation, Harriette loses her job as the elevator operator at the Chicago Chronicle and Carl stews over the family's mounting debts. Harriette returns to the Chronicle to apply for a position as head of security and she talks Mr. Seeger, who was her boss at the Chronicle, into giving her the job. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Joseph and Julius Wright as Richie Crawford * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest * Larry Block as Mr. Seeger Gallery Two Income Family.jpg Trivia * The song "As Days Go By" is used as the theme song starting with this episode. * In the beginning of the series, Eddie is supposed to be the "idiot" of the show. Later in the series, that role will be taken over by Waldo Faldo (and sometimes Steve Urkel) while Eddie is developed into a mischievious teen. * There is a slight change in the opening credits; Mother Winslow's scene where she's reading a magazine on the porch has been updated and Judy's scene has also been updated; she's now playing with her dollhouse on the kitchen table and it's Jaimee Foxworth instead of Valerie Jones. * The back of Valerie Jones (who played Judy Winslow in the pilot episode) can still be seen in the opening credits at the dinner table scene. It remains that way until the end of the first season. Goofs * When Eddie comes to talk to Carl while he reads a magazine, the magazine is folded to the left. It changes to being folded on the right between shots. * Harriet takes her jacket off the coat rack and drapes it over her right arm. It switches to her left arm between shots. Quotes : Carl (to Harriette): Harriette, please tell me I'm looking at a bonus. : Harriette: No, Carl, you're looking at severance pay. As of tomorrow, the Chronicle will have a brand new self-service elevator. : Eddie: That's great, Mom, it'll make your job a lot easier. : Carl: Edward, your mother was just fired. : Eddie: '''From her job? : '''Carl: No, from a cannon! : Estelle: Harriette, that's terrible. I thought they liked you. : Harriette: They do. That's why they didn't go self-service years ago. They didn't have the heart to fire me. : Estelle: Well, what changed their minds? : Harriette: Well, I could be wrong, but I think it was when I took Carl's advice and marched in there like a fool and asked for a raise. : Estelle: Way to go, Carl. ---- : Judy (while talking about the Great Depression): What's a Depression? : Estelle: That was a long time ago, honey. The banks had failed, people lost their jobs, and they had to live on practically nothing. (scoops out a small amount of mashed turnips on a plate and hands it to Eddie) Here. Pass this to your father. ---- : Judy: Laura, what's seven times nine? : Laura: Sixty-three. : Judy: Thanks. Laura, what's eight times nine? : Laura: Seventy-two. : Judy: Laura, what's nine.... : Laura (yells): EIGHTY- ONE! Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Season One